Airbag arrangements with inflatable curtain airbags are in general known. The purpose of the inflatable curtain airbags is to cover certain parts of the interior side structure of the vehicle in the event of an accident and to prevent the occupant from directly hitting on these parts. The inflatable curtain airbag is mounted on the roof liner and is inflated downwards to cover the interior side structure of the vehicle when actuated. The inflatable curtain airbag extends in the inflated state from the A-pillar to the rear pillar, which is the C- or D-pillar, and covers the side windows as well as the pillars. Because of the large surface to be covered it is an important aspect how to fix the airbag and to assure, that the inflatable curtain airbag has sufficient stability to keep the position during and at the end of the inflation for an optimal protection of the occupant. When the window is open the inflatable curtain covers the opening and protects the occupant from moving through the open window to the outside of the vehicle. Therefore the stability of the inflatable curtain airbag is especially important when the window is open.
In the event of severe accidents, like rollovers for example, the occupant hits the inflated curtain airbag with high kinetic energy. Therefore the occupant might move together with the inflated curtain airbag to the outside of the vehicle, when the load is too high for the airbag. Another risk is that the fixation of the inflatable curtain airbag might not withstand the high load in this case. When the fixation is destroyed or damaged because of the high load the movement of the inflatable curtain airbag is not controlled anymore, so that the inflatable curtain airbag does not keep the position as intended.